A New Day
by youngcyclopes
Summary: Beast from the universe 616 took the young X-men leaving a void behind. After weeks of searching Professor X has decided to bring together a new group of X-men. A/N If your interested and you like the first chapter you can submit a OC. i want to bring together a diverse team of X-men. So message me Name,power, personality, views, family names and views on mutants and OC ect.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cloudy gray afternoon in Westchester, New York. The gray overcast gave The Xavier Institute an almost grim appearance. The Xavier Institute sat on the country side, far from the hectic city that was New York. It was peaceful and relaxing most days.  
Professor Charles Xavier, the headmaster and owner of the institute, sat in his study. The office had shelves and shelves of books. Some covered mutation, evolution, and physics. A large stack of papers littered his desk. In the far off corner of the office sat Charles Xavier. He was connected to the machine, Cerebro.  
Professor Charles Xavier was born with the ability known as telepathy. Using his gift he could read peoples' thoughts and even influence their minds. Cerebro was a machine that amplified his telepathic abilities. He used these heighten abilities to locate mutants over great distances; he prayed Cerebro would allow him to find his X-men.

Nothing.

There wasn't a trace.

Even with Cerebro, the sophisticated computer that amplified his telepathic abilities, he could not find his five mutant students. Scott Summers, code name Cyclops, had the ability to project powerful beam from his eyes. Jean Grey, code name Marvel Girl, was a telepath and a powerful telekinetic. Warren Worthington, code name Angel, had avian-like wings that gave him flight and hawk-like senses. Hank McCoy, code name Beast, had an ape-like strength and appearance that belied his genius. Bobby Drake, code name, Iceman could control and create ice like constructs by drawing moisture from the air

He removed the helmet that was connecting him with Cerebro, gripping the sides tighter than he should. He was at a loss. How did five super-powered teenagers disappear off the face of the earth? His mind was racing, running through scenarios and suspects. Was it Vanisher, an enemy mutant with the ability to teleport? No, the job was too clean; there was no way Telford Porter could have pulled this off. Magneto, the self-proclaimed Master of Magnetism, the leader of the mutant terrorist group dubbed the Brotherhood of Mutants? No, this was brash and would go against Eric's ideals of mutant prosperity. Mimic, a young human with the ability to mimic other people's skills, intelligence, and in case of mutants, their abilities? Yes, he could have overpowered his students and taken them hostage, but he had been depowered in their last encounter. Blob and Unus the Untouchable, two crazed mutants that had sworn vengeance on the X-men? There was no sign of a struggle.  
The Professor's thoughts were pushed aside as a TV News program caught his attention.  
"In Washington DC, human and mutant tension are at an all-time high," came the voice of a male reporter. The reporter stood in front of the white house in between two groups. On one side was a group of human demonstrators, the other a smaller group of mutants and mutant sympathizers asking for equal rights.

"What do we want?"

"No mutants!"

"When do we want it?"

"Now!" the humans blared.

"We're here. We're mutants. Get used to it."

"Mutants won't be silent." The mutants and human sympathizers shot back.

Smack dab in the middle of it were cops in full riot gear.

"Captain, the protesters, are getting restless," a young officer said.

"We might need some backup," said another officer.

"What are we even doing here?" asked another.

"Yeah, we should be protesting with the rest of the humans," another chimed.

"Not another word from any one of you," said the Captain. "I care for mutants as much as the next guy, but no one is making trouble on my watch."

The situation became more tense by the second, and all it needed was a small push before it exploded into a riot. That small push came in the form of a little mutant girl wearing a white dress. She looked like any other girl save the goat horns sticking out of her head. Everything seemed to slow down as she held a flower in her right hand; a peace offering of sorts. One human demonstrator stepped forward.

"You mutants should go back to where you came from," the human sneered, pushing the small girl to the ground. Without hesitation, he stomped the flower, crushing it.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. The humans and mutants had enough. A full blown riot erupted. Mutants and human sympathizers rushed the man that dared strike down the mutant child while others went to her aid. Some human protesters came to the man's defense, jumping into the fray without a second thought. Others fled from the scene. The police in riot gear did the best they could to control the situation.

CRACK

The headpiece to Cerebro cracked from the pressure Charles was exerting on it. He sighed to himself, putting the headpiece on his office desk. Things were getting out of control; humans saw mutants as a bigger threat every day. He couldn't help but think that if his X-men had not vanished, a lot of tension would have been relieved. His X-men were an ideal, showing people what mutants could be and that there was no need to fear them. They would have been idols to mutants, giving them hope.

"That's enough." Charles knew what he had to do. Yes, the X-men were an ideal but they were more than that. They were a beacon of hope. The world needed the X-men. If Scott, Jean, Warren, Hank, and Bobby were lost, he would find a new team. A new class would continue where his old class left off to be the bridge between humans and mutants. Hopefully, along the path to his dream of human and mutant peace, they would find his lost X-men.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N This is where the recruitment begins. This chapter introduces my OC, its short, but most of Professor X recruitment's were in the beginning

Most days, Detroit isn't a bad place to live. Yes, it has its ups and down but most days you didn't have to worry about a walk down the street. Sadly today wasn't one of those days. A woman stepped out of a shopping center; she carried two heavy bags stuffed designer clothes and shoes, and her purse hung over her shoulder.

A young man ran up behind her, yanked the purse off her arm, and ran. Her bags hit the floor as the purse was pulled from her. "No," She screamed "Someone HELP!"

"Yo, punk" yelled a voice "Don't you have anything better to do than pick on defenseless Ladies. "

"What!" the thief yelled as a boy a little younger than him tackled him to the ground. "I'm going to kill you" muttered the thief pulled a knife.

"I don't think so." An electric charge left the young heroes hands and shocked the thief into submission. The young boy picked up the purse and handed it back to the woman. The woman stood frozen in with fear. The woman feared this young would be hero more than any thief because he was a mutant.

"Here." He held the purse, and she quickly snatched her purse and fallen bags then retreated. "You Welcome!" he shouted at her "I swear to god that's the last time I stick my neck out for an ungrateful-"

"Hello, Adam Thomson" The young boy turned to see an older bald man sitting in a wheelchair.

"How do you"

"Know your name?" the man finished "I'm Professor Charles Xavier, and like you I am a mutant. You can create and discharge energy while I'm a psychic I can read people's minds. "

"Okay," Adam said hesitantly thinking of all the sad and embarrassing things he's done in his life.

The Professor ignored all the thoughts rampaging through Adam's head. "I'm here to make you an offer."

"What kind of offer?" Adam asked.

"I would like to help you learn to control your abilities."

"And then what?" Adam asked.

"I offer you a chance to become an X-man, become a beacon for other out there like us."

"Like a superhero?" Adam asked thinking of the Avengers.

"No, heroes are adored, and I can't promise the people's endearment, if anything the world will come to fear and hate you, but you will be making a difference."

Adam went over his options, and he didn't have many. He was homeless; his stepfather threw him to the streets as soon as his powers manifested. His mother wanted him home, but she wouldn't go against her husband, even though she loved Adam she also feared him. He didn't blame her though; Adam brought his hands close together and a wave of green electric energy sparked. "You'll help me to control this?"

"Yes, I will do my best" The Professor said turning his chair around, "Fallow me Adam because it's a brand new day for you."


	3. Chapter 3

I'd like the thank MysteryAgain for trusting me and being the first to submit an OC, this is the first part of two chapters on the recruitment of Olivia Beaumont

Olivia Beaumont used to be just like everybody else. She went to school, Hung out with her friends, got yelled at by her parents. But Olivia's life changed, she now had a secret, a huge secret.

Olivia laid on her bed blanket up to her blond hair, school books scattered around her floor. She tossed and turned, she was lost in a dream. She was soaring over San Francisco for a moment she had enjoyed herself. Any enjoyment she had vanished as she began to fall, she was now in a wave of panic trying to grab anything in hopes something could stop or slow down her descent.

She woke in a wave of panic. Olivia wasn't in her bed she was floating across her room, no not floating she felt a tug as if there was an invisible force that yanking at her. She hit her full body mirror; her reflection started to slowly, and she began to sink into the mirror. She tried to let out a scream, but it was too late she was gone.

Olivia was now in hell, or at least what Olivia thought was hell. She floated in black space, nothingness, at least it would have been nothingness. She was surrounded by floating crystal-like structures, and they came in all forms and sizes. She glided toward one or maybe it floated toward her; she wasn't sure how the laws of physics worked here. Either way she made contact, seconds later she was being flung from an athletic store window. She hit the ground very hard, in moments she was soaked, and it was raining here, where ever here was.

Olivia gave herself a second to panic, only a second, because this wasn't unusual for her. She stood up shoved her hand into her jean pocket "Yes," she said holding her hand up in victory. She quietly thanked god she forgot to change into her pjs before she went to bed. She held a small amount of change in her hand.

Olivia was in a strange new city, okay it wasn't strange it was an ordinary city, but it was big, dark and wasn't San Francisco. She had walked the cold, wet streets for forty-five minutes before she found a pay phone. She quickly put her money in and dialed home.

The phone had ringed twice "Hello?" thank god it was her mom.

"Mom it's happening again," Olivia said in between sobs.

"Oh no, Honey wake up, wake up honey Olivia did it again" Her mother tried to wake her father "Baby where are you?"

Olivia franticly searched her surrounding looking for anything that would give her a clue where she was. Her eyes settle on a billboard it read, "Home of the" there was a picture of a giant red Falcon "Um, mom" Olivia father could be heard cursing on the other end of the phone "I'm in Atlanta."

Professor Charles Xavier sat outside of the Beaumont household.

"Why am I here Professor?" Adam Thomason took hold of the handles of Professor Xavier wheelchair. Adam felt uneasy, and it's been awhile since he's from the Professor's school.

"Because I feel you can connect with this girl better and her with you," Professor said.

"I hope so" Adam replied.

"Keep your focus on Ms. Beaumont's parents remember you're a model of what we're offering them." Xavier rings the doorbell.

"No pressure," Adam sighed.

A woman with brown hair opened the door "Hello," she greeted with a weak smile.

"Hello, Mrs. Beaumont, I'm Professor Charles Xavier, this is my student Adam," Professor Xavier said with a warm smile. "We're here about your daughter, Olivia?"

"Have you seen her? How do you know Olivia?" Mrs. Beaumont fired off a series of questions.

The door flung open, and Mr. Beaumont stood at the door with a stern look on his face "What is all this about?"

"Please can we come in for a minute?" Adam asked, "We'll answer all your questions and fill you in on anything you need to know."

"Excuse me," Mr. Beaumont raised a hand in a defensive manor.

"You can talk to us out here."

"Very well," Professor thought his words over very carefully "I believe you know your daughter is going through a unique transition we simply want to help her through it."

"My Family is none of your business," Mr. Beaumont growled "Now leave, or I'm calling the cops." He charged past his wife back into his home. Mrs. Beaumont gave a look of sadness as she followed her husband.

"Please, we can help." Adam pleaded.

Mrs. Beaumont whispered "My Husband has a business meeting in an hour, please comeback then." She then proceeded into her home after her husband and slammed the door behind her.

"That went," Adam said he made his way back to the Rental Van.

"Indeed," Professor took one last look at the Beaumont house, for a fraction of a second he thought he saw the reflection of a Young blond female with a fearful look in her eye.

"Next time let's send a letter, or email less hassle when we get rejected" Adam opened the Van door and helped the Professor into the Van.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is part 2 of Olivia's recruitment into the X-men. And again I'd like the thank MysteryAgain for agree to be my beta. And again I need X-men people so please help a struggling writer out.

Iamgoku: thanks for the review, yes the first chapters were a little rushed, and I'll work on that on being a little more descriptive. =)

Exactly an hour later, Mr. Beaumont pulled out of the garage in a silver Jetta and made his way to his business meeting. Minutes later, Adam and Professor Xavier found themselves in the Beaumont living room. Professor Xavier sat in his Wheelchair lost in thought. He seemed almost puzzled. Adam, on the other hand, walked casually around, looking at family pictures and an impressive set of glass unicorns.  
"How do you like your coffee?" asked Mrs. Beaumont from the kitchen.  
"I'll take it black, thank you," Xavier said, coming back to reality.  
"Three cream, three sugar," Adam said as he began to poke and prod the figurines.  
"Here you go, coffee black." Mrs. Beaumont handed Xavier a cup of steaming coffee. "And for you." She handed Adam a glass of milk.  
"Um, I asked for-" Adam was cut off by a stern look from the Professor. "Thank you."  
Mrs. Beaumont took a seat across from the Professor. She put her coffee down on the center table. "So you told me you were like Olivia. Can you do the same things she can?"  
"Coming across a mutant with the same powers is rare." Xavier took a sip of his coffee. "Our abilities are different for each person who has them, For example, I'm a telepath, and Adam Thomson here can control electricity, but some mutations aren't as easy to control. Your daughter Olivia, for example, has the ability to teleport via jumping through other dimensions."  
"What?" Mrs. Beaumont asked, confused. This was all above her head.  
"Like she's here, then poof, she's across town, like Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz," Adam said lamely.  
Mrs. Beaumont nodded. "Oh." She somewhat understood Adam's explanation. "So can you help me find my daughter?"  
Adam gave Mrs. Beaumont a curious look. "She's not here?"  
Mrs. Beaumont shook her head. "No, her powers. She disappears from time to time, but she's never been gone this long."  
"How long is her usual outing?" Xavier asked, intrigued.  
"Minutes, hours at most," Mrs. Beaumont said.  
Professor Xavier nodded. "And how long has this lasted?"  
"Just about two weeks," Mrs. Beaumont said nervously.  
"I see." Professor Xavier paused for a moment, going over current events. "Mrs. Beaumont, is it all possible that I can see your daughter's room? I believe I can help you find your daughter."  
Mrs. Beaumont nodded. "Yes, anything if it means you are bringing my little girl home."  
"Very well." Xavier looked over to Adam and then the stairs. "Adam, if you will?"  
Adam looked shocked. He turned from Xavier to the stairs then back to the Xavier. "You're joking, right? Those are the highest, steepest stairs I have ever seen."  
"Adam," Xavier began.  
"Yeah, yeah I got you," Adam grunted. "It's going to be a long day."  
Minutes later, Adam, Mrs. Beaumont, and Xavier were in Olivia's room. Xavier was parked in front of Olivia's full body mirror. His eyes were shut and his right hand was on his forehead as he attempted to make contact.  
Adam let Xavier do his thing, and he looked around the room lazily. There was nothing unusual about Olivia's room. She had a full sized bed with cheetah printed sheets in the far corner and a light stand next to it. A giant dresser was on the opposite wall and a stereo and a small TV were on top of a smaller bookshelf. As for the clothes, there were clothes everywhere. "I take it Olivia was kind of a slob," Adam said without a second thought.  
"Excuse me?" Mrs. Beaumont asked, insulted.  
"Um, what I meant to say was..." Adam looked around the room in panic, "I like the curtains?"  
"Right," Mrs. Beaumont said, not entertained a bit by Adams antics.  
Suddenly Xavier put his right hand down, indicating he was out of his trance.  
"Did you find anything?" Mrs. Beaumont asked hopefully.  
Professor Xavier looked a little saddened before starting, "I believe your daughter is stuck between planes of existence."  
"What do you mean by that?" Mrs. Beaumont asked, shocked.  
"As I mentioned earlier, your daughter can teleport, or jump great distances via her ability to phase from our dimension to another," Xavier sighed. "It seems she's between here and there."  
Mrs. Beaumont was grief struck. "Are you going to bring her back?"  
"Mrs. Beaumont, I'm going to try," Xavier said confidently. "Now Mrs. Beaumont, if you will." Xavier waved her to the door.  
She looked fearful, but she nodded and exited the room, closing the door behind her.  
"Adam, I need you." Xavier repositioned himself a few feet away from the mirror.  
"All right, what's the plan, Professor?" Adam asked the Professor.  
Xavier's expression grew slightly grave. "Were going to yank her back to this reality."  
Adam blinked a few times. "Oh, is that all? We're just going to yank her back, huh?"  
Xavier sighed. "There's more to it; I'm going to contact her via my telepathy, and all the while help you create a trans-dimensional projection from her last jump point." Xavier pointed to the mirror.  
"Professor, I'm going to be honest with you. I didn't understand a word you just said, " Adam admitted. "But if you need juice, I got you," Adam said, positioning himself in front of the mirror.  
"Shall we begin?" he said with a hint of concern.  
Adam gave Xavier a mock salute.  
Xavier pushed down on the brakes on his wheelchair, securing himself into place. "Very well." Xavier put both hands on his forehead, simultaneously instructing Adam and trying to make contact with Olivia.  
Adam could feel Xavier's presence, guiding him, instructing him. Adam raised his hands, and they sparked alive with green energy. His eyes also erupted with energy. Slowly, the energy began to change from his signature green to red. Adam then blasted the mirror. The wooden frame started to smoke and burn.  
"That's it, Adam," Xavier reassured him.  
The mirror started to alter. Xavier and Adam could no longer be seen. In their place was a young girl in pink top and sweatpants. The girl began banging on the mirror, her impacts causing small ripples.

"Uh, Professor?" Adam said hesitantly.  
"Don't worry, you're altering the phase shift frequency," Xavier said through strained breaths. "Yes, we're here Olivia, we're going to bring you back."  
Adam started to feel a pull from the mirror. He leaned back, straining to keep his balance.  
The mirror's pull became stronger. Books, clothes, and paper flew across the room to the mirror. "Hey!" Adam said through gritted teeth as a thick book hit him in the back of the head.  
"Adam, you must keep focus. Don't-"  
Crash  
Xavier fell to the floor as his wheelchair got caught up in the vortex.  
"Professor!" Adam turned around in time to dodge the Professor's wheelchair.  
"Adam the portal, don't falter," Xavier said, grabbing hold of Olivia's bed frame.  
Olivia's reflection started to fade. "Right." Adam got up and charged the mirror again.  
Olivia came back into view, and as she reached for the mirror, her fingers crossed over.  
"Adam, now."  
Adam reached for the mirror, grabbing Olivia's hand and pulling it with all his might. He was losing footing, so he put his right foot against the wooden frame of the mirror, followed by the left. Slowly, Olivia was being pulled out of the mirror. Once her upper body was out, her arms wrapped around Adam's neck for more leverage.  
"Almost out," Olivia whispered to Adam.  
Adam nodded and gave one final tug. They fell to the floor in a heap. The vortex died down in moments completely.  
Xavier sighed, "We did it."  
"Hi, I'm Adam," Adam said in between breaths.  
The door to Olivia's room opened. Mrs. Beaumont stood at the door, eyes welling up with tears. "Olivia," her mother said in between sobs.  
"MOM!" Olivia shouted. She trampled over Adam and embraced her mother in a hug.  
Adam dragged himself over to his mentor. He would have stood but his legs felt like jelly. "What now, Professor?"  
"Now, we give them their moment," Xavier said with a smile. "Then we talk about Olivia's future."  
"Hey, I just realized, you lost your wheelchair," Adam broke out into a fit of laughter.  
"It seems I have," Xavier confirmed, shooting Adam a disapproving look.  
"I'm sorry," Adam said, but he continued laughing.  
"If you don't stop laughing, you'll spend the rest of your life under the belief your a 13 year old girl.  
Adam's laughter stopped instantly. "You'd do that?"  
"Most definitely," Xavier said with a sinister smile.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So, First off I want to apologize to everyone, for taking sooo long to update. I would have updated sooner buuut, well lets just say I lost my computer. And when I finally got back to re-writing this, I couldn't get it write. I just couldn't write it as good as the original, I still feel its lacking. But instead of staring at this chapter for another month I'm going to publish it and keep moving. I will come back later and re write it. Anyway thanks for reading, updating soon.

Thanks to Paradox Predator for submitting his original character.

Los Angeles California

Port

John Jackson stood on a pier on the lower west side of Los Angeles. He was holding a black leather briefcase. Standing across from him was a middle aged Columbian man, behind him stood four men.

(Why am I here?) John asks for the hundredth time today. (Drop the money off grab the package) he repeats his orders.

"My friend I've been very much looking forward to meeting you." The drug dealer said in a thick Columbian accent. "I am Ernesto."

"We're not friends." John says in annoyance, he hated Columbians. They weren't bad people they just talked too much.

"You a friend of Chu Cho, and any friend of Chu Cho is a friend of mine" Ernesto says with too friendly of a smile.

"I'm not friends with him ether." Chu Cho was scum, he was a liar used too much cologne and hair gel, and in all honesty those were his good qualities.

"NO? Then why are you here?" Ernesto asks turning to his men and laughing.

"You know why I'm here. I'm here to drop off a package" John holds up his briefcase "Then pick up a package, but you know that."

"You know you're very young, how old are you 15? 16? Your boss must really trust you to send you alone and broker this deal." Ernesto says earning him another laugh from his men.

"Stop wasting my time, I don't wanna be here any longer than I have too. Give me my package and you get yours." John says getting more impatient by the minute. Yes, John was young really young, but had talent otherwise Pete wouldn't have sent him here.

"Why are you so angry my friend? I'm just trying to know who I do business with."

"Why don't you try doing less talking and more business?" john wasn't a fool he knew when he was being taken for a ride.

"Im sorry if I offended you my friend, you just seem like a very interesting person"

"Okay how about I leave, come back later, we try this again." John was done he knew this was going nowhere but south. He needed to get out of here before things went to south.

"You need to work on your temper my friend," Ernesto snaps his fingers one of his men step forward with huge case. He holds it up for Ernesto to open, Ernesto takes a moment fumbling with the lock mechanism "So you're not friends with Chu Cho. Why?"

"For the right price Chu Cho would give up his own mother. I can't call someone like that a friend." John says glad things were getting back on track.

"Your very smart, not to trust Chu Cho" the brief case pops open Ernesto pulls out a machine gun "But dumb for coming here alone." Ernesto fires Machine gun. His men pull out hand guns and open fire too.

John raises his hands as the hail of bullets make contact. John falls to his knees as concrete and dust consumes him.

"Hehe, Nice doing business with you friend" Ernesto turns and walks to his car "Get the money lets go."

"Ernesto." One of his men says in disbelief.

As the dust starts to clear John could be seen kneeling in place very much alive.

"Doing business like this, im betting you don't make many friends and the ones you do I'm guessing they don't last very long." Emerges unharmed. John's body was changed, his arms legs and back were now covered with a tough armadillo like shell.

"What are you?" Ernesto asks stepping back in fear, his men reload their guns and take their places in front of their boss shielding him from John.

"The last guy you wanted to make friends with" John charges forward. Ernestos me open fire but the bullets have no effect on the enraged mutant. John punches the first thug square in the jaw flooring him. A bullet ricochet of his forehead, John spins around and strikes down the thug with the briefcase for his efforts. More bullets bounce off his back, John turns around and launches the briefcase full of money at another thug taking him out of the fight.

"Die" The fourth thug orders as he charges John while firing.

"You first" Johns response came with a firm kick to the groin.

"Uhh" The thug sputtered as he fell to the floor limp.

"Now where did my friend Ernesto walk off to?" John asks.

Ernesto was at the back end of his limo fumbling with his keys.

"Ernesto we need to talk," John says.

"No" Ernesto murmurs finding the key he was looking for he jams it into the trunk opening it. He pulls out a Bazooka "Go back to where you come from DEMON!"

"You got to be kidding me." John says in disbelief. Suddenly every one freezes stiffen up like statues the thugs on the ground and Ernesto with his finger on the trigger.

John looks around in confusion he walks over to Cuban boss waves his hand in front of his face no response.

"Did I do this" he asks no one in particular

"No, I did." Professor says as Adam pushes him up to the pier.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Professor Charles Xavier, like you I'm a mutant."

"Okay a mutant, what can you do? Freeze time?" he asks still puzzled.

"Actually I'm a telepath, I Have the ability to see into people's minds, make them see or do whatever I want."

"Hold on you can see into people's minds? No way that's impossible."

"It's been almost a two years hasn't it? Moving place to place, trying to find somewhere you belong, people that will accept you for who and what you are."

"Stop it."

"I run a school for mutants, you will be accepted there if you choose to come."

"Sounds good, but I can't leave, I owe Johnny he took me in, im part of his crew"

"Yes having a mutant in ones employ would be beneficial to any street thug."

"It's more than that, we're family"

Charles licks his lips and continues "I won't force you to come, but I want you to know what you're doing is wrong. Miss using your powers to help the ends of a street thug, and deep down you know that. I implore you, think this over, because you are on a path that will have disastrous consequences"

"I don't know."

"What if I told you, you would be making a difference?"

Interested

"What kind of difference"

"You will be on the front line of the mutant controversy. Fighting for equality, stopping those who would destroy the balance between human and mutant and cause a war for their own selfish ends.

"Like a mutant cop?"

"You will be so much more than that, you'll be an X-Man," Professor Xavier says with a reassuring smile.

"Okay, I'm in" John says with an unsure nod "What about these guys?"

Xavier looks over the bruised and battered thugs "I have already altered the local authorities they are on their way, they will wake up in prison cells in about an hour." Xavier looks back to John "I have a cab waiting for us at the entrance. If you don't mind?"

"Oh sure," John says taking ahold of the Professors wheelchair and pushing him away from the scene.

"As of right now I have two other students, they are on a recruitment mission of their own, and don't worry they'll be glad you chose to join the team."

"How did you?" John started to ask "Oh yeah you can read minds. Who are they recruiting?"

"A extraordinary girl with the ability to shift or morph her body into that of any creature on the planet." Xavier says with fascination.

"Oh," John says amazed "Suddenly my, uh mutation doesn't seem so amazing."

"Don't sell yourself short John you have an amazing gift" Xavier says as they come upon the taxi "And you'll do great things with them."


	6. Chapter 6

South American jungle

Adam hiked through the rural jungle of South America. His hands firmly held onto a strap on each side of his shoulder. He was wearing gray shorts a tight fitting top with a green X on its chest, he also had a small black pack that also bore his signature green X hanging from his back, the bags contains a small amount of supplies, ointments, bug spray, pack of matches and a small canteen filled with water. He stops for a moment whips a few beads of sweat from his forehead. He pulls out a small digital navigation device.

"Are you coming?" he asks with a touch of annoyance.

"Yeah," Oliva says with a pant "I'm coming." Oliva looks a little worse for wear. While Adams body was glazed with a small coat of sweat, Olivas body was pouring with it. Her blonde hair was in a messy ponytail, she was wearing a blue shirt and pants slung over one shoulder was her pack with a yellow X, she had the same supplies as Adam, the only difference her canteen was empty, it had been empty for hours. "This sucks, this girl better be worth it."

"Christina needs our help, besides we're X-men we're going to be helping a lot of mutants if their worth it or not." Adam says as he continues hiking "So you might as well stop complaining about it," he adds quietly.

"I heard that," She says bitterly "Look fighting evil mutants, super villians mad scientist. That I can handle. Hiking through a jungle filled with bugs snakes, and other things. Well let's just say I'm not the out doorsy type. "

"What is the Mad scientist has an army of snake men riding on the back of giant mutated spiders? In the jungle?" Adam asks halting giving her a moment to catch up.

"No, no, that would never happen, will it?" She asks catching up to her teammate.

"You can teleport, your hiking through a jungle with a guy that can shoot electricity from his fingertips, looking for a girl that can turn into animals, we're working for a man that can read minds." Adam hands Olivia his canteen "I'm going to say there's a strong possibility that could happen."

Olivia sneers at him and snatches his canteen from him and takes a drink. "How much further?" She asks taking another drink.

"We're coming up on her camp now, but" Adam pauses for a moment "But we don't know if she's there, or if she's even human right now."

"Oh great that means more waiting," she says sarcastically and tosses Adam back his canteen. "Thanks by for that." Olivia then begins hiking with fierce determination.

"No problem," Adam says with a smile "You're going to wrong way."

"Shut up," Oliva says turning on her heal and heading in the opposite direction.

Six poacher stood over the body of a Rhino, it was their first catch of the day.

"Good job mates" The older leader says pleased "Alright lads get the chainsaws from the truck, take what we need, and then let's find us another." Unknown to the poachers they were being watched, they forgot in the planes of South America the hunter can quickly change to the hunted. A panther peers at her pray, the panthers face was full of contempt. The Panther was not a panther at all, it was just the form taken by Christina North. Christina called this land home, and she protected it. The locals took notice and she was known as the Spirit. But Christina North was no spirit, she was a mutant, and right now she was very angry.

Little did the Panther know someone was stalking her, a figure stands in the shadowy brush downwind from the Panther and stares at his prey. "That's it little Spirit," he says in a thick Russian accent. "Take the bait, and soon I'll spring the trap."

"In all honesty, well I'm a bit underwhelmed right now." Olivia says, Olivia and Adam stood at the entrance of a small cave. Oliva and Adam agreed on very little but in this case he was with her one hundred percent. The cave was small, and well it was a cave, there was a small pile of fruit an even smaller pile of canned food, a small fire pit, and the back seat that was torn out of a jeep if Adam had to guess. "Owe" Olivia smacks the back of her neck killing a giant mosquito "Ew gross" she says whipping the dead bug off her hand and onto her shorts "What now?"

"Well in all hopes that Christina wasn't in the form of a mosquito a few seconds ago we'll have to wait." Adam says dully.

"Oh, no, you don't think?" Oliva asks staring at her brown spot on her shorts and praying to god she didn't just kill the person she was charged with rescuing.

"Don't worry being a girl I doubt shed take the form of a bug." Adam says waving his hand thought the air releasing a small electrical wave. There was instantly a series of small pops in the air, as every mosquito in the cave was flash fried.

"Let us hope, bug zapper." Olivia made her way over to the seat and plops down. Before she could get comfortable the trumpeting battle cry of an elephant could be heard echoes through the cave. "That's weird I didn't think there was elephants in South America."

"There's not" Adam confirms "Come on that sounded close."

(YOU DARE!) Christina Roared as she charges the poachers in the form of an African Elephant.

"It's the Spirit!" one of the Poachers screams, he drops his gun and makes mad dash for their truck.

(No way are you getting away) the elephant charges the truck tipping it on its side. (Not in this truck anyway.)

"Is that elephant talking?" The lead Poacher asks in confusion.

(That's right Baldy) Christina replies using her trunk to grab a Poacher and toss him into another knocking them both out.

"Kill it!" the leader orders. His fellow poachers open fire with their rifles on the elephant. Bullets do little to stop its charge "With the Elephant gun you idiots." He says pointing to the gun lying next to the truck. Christina struck a poacher in his head with the side of her tusk and then sent another flying with a kick. She stood firmly over the giant gun, not letting them near it. Now only two Poachers remain "Will do something" He orders of his last man. He nods and takes careful aim.

(Come on I dare ya) Christina begins to stomp her feet letting up a cloud of dust. The poacher fires at the cloud of dust like a madman, he only stops when his gun is empty. (Okay my turn,) Christina emerges from the cloud of dust as a gorilla in her hands she held their giant rifle, she pauses to take aim.

The poacher looks at his boss in disbelief. "What are you waiting for fool," he grunts and shakenly tries to reload his gun.

BOOM

The bullet hits the dirt between his legs. "Screw it you don't pay me enough for this crap." The poacher drops his gun and runs in the opposite direction.

"Coward," The leader says making a grab for the rifle.

Bang

Christina shot the rifle away from his reach. "Fine" The Poacher grabs the chainsaw that was to be used to cut the rhinos horn off. The chainsaw blares to life and he charges forward letting out a mad cry "ARGG!"

(You're kidding right?) She asks she grabs the barrow of the gun and swings knocking the Poacher down. He tries to get up and she delivers a knockout blow with index finger. (That'll teach you.)

Phoom

"AHHHHH" Christina cries out as a spear hits her above her right shoulder. (Who in the?) She asks turning around.

Phoom

A second spear hits her square in the chest. "Errr" she grunts pulling the spear out.

"You don't like it do you?" someone asks a Russian accent.

(Where are you?) Christina asks angrily.

"I'm here."

Christina turns around swinging, her attack was blocked. She was now locked in a struggle with a man. He had black hair sported a goatee, he was wearing a vest made from a lions mane and cheetah spotted pants. She pulls back and strikes again, this time her attacker ducks and yanks the spear out of her back. "err" she whimpers and strikes again, another miss this time he counters smacking her in the face with the blunt end of the spear. "RAWR!" she roars and attack with a haymaker, her attacker leaps clear of her attack.

(Who are you?) Christian asks panting.

"Hmm" her attacker twirled his spear in amusement "I was expecting more from you spirit."

(WHO ARE YOU!)

"I am Kraven the hunter," He says smirking "And I've come to claim your life, and your head." Kraven Charge forward spear ready.

Christina changes morphs from a gorilla to a tiger dodging the spear and pounces on Kraven. Kraven slips past her claws but was tackled to the ground, he blocks her bite by jamming the spear between her teeth, Oliva was now on top (WHY, are you trying to kill me!) she clamps down snapping the spear in half.

"For sport." Kraven jams the right side into Christina's left side.

"RAWR!" She Roars in pain, Kraven back rolls to his feet, Christina lounges again she misses initially but tags him in the face with a second strike. Before she could strike again, Kraven grabs a container from his belt and showers Christina with the black powder it contains. She instantly loses her sight and sense of smell.

"That's better," Kraven says whipping blood from his cheek. He reaches to the back of his belt and pulls out a giant knife. Kraven circles Christina, his hands were shaking from excitement. He loves the thrill of the hunt, it was almost over he would soon have his prize. Christina was striking out wildly like a wounded animal. "It's time to end this little spirit." Kraven charges forward ready to finish the hunt.

ZZZAAAAAAPPP

A stream of green electricity hit Kraven square in the back knocking him off his feet. Kraven was back on his feet in seconds, he turns around defensively his knife ready. A young man with Carmel skin walked out of the brush his hand sparking with electricity.

"Back off." Adam orders.

"You'll pay for that" Kraven roars charging forward, he dodges a blast of electricity and swipes with his knife Adam bairly dodges the knife in time, he swings Kraven grabs Adams forarm he ignores the pain of electricity running through his body and flips him over, he's ready to finish him but he hears a faint click. Kraven dodges a bullet, a young blond girl was kneeling next to the flipped truck. How had she gotten so close without him noticing her, Kraven is struck in the back by Christina now in the form of a grizzly bear. Kraven rolls away from Christina only to get hit in the chest by a ball of green energy. Kraven was kneeling down panting he was surrounded on all sides.

"Stand down, or this won't end well for you" Adam says charging his hands ready to attack.

Kraven raises his knife, Click.

"Give me a reason" Olivia says taking carful aim at Kraven.

"RAWR!" Christina roars.

Kraven drops his knife, he knew when he was beat. "I promise, you will die for this." Kraven says grabbing a small vile from his belt smashing it on the ground the area was surrounded with smoke. When the smoke clears Kraven the Hunter was gone.

"Who the hell was that?" Olivia asks dropping the gun and walking over to Adam.

"I have no idea" Adam says with a sigh, then powers down.

"rr" Christina moans as she collapses and reverts back to human form. Adam and Olivia run to her aid.

"Oh my god," Adams says instantly covering his eyes while taking a step back.

"She's naked," Oliva says standing over Christians battered bruised, and very naked body.

"Uh, yeah I noticed" Adam says turning around covering his eyes for good measure.

"She's bleeding pretty badly, we need to get her back to the Professor" Olivia says looking over her body. "Come on Adam, help me get her to the truck I can jump us to the mansion from there."

"I-I can't" Adam says still turned around.

"Why not?"

"She's naked," Adam explains.

"So, you act like you never seen a naked girl before," Olivia says grabbing Christina and lifting her the best she could.

"No, I have its just" Adams explains "None so naked."

Olivia stares at her partner her mouth hanging open, she clears her throat "Adam I will give you the birds and the bees talk as soon as we get home, until then I need you to man up or whatever you guys call it, and help me get her to the truck."

Adam nods, and grabs ahold of Christina and helps Olivia. All the while his eyes glued to the ground.

At the end of the jungle Kraven stood, watching as the X-men got Christina to the trucks windshield and vanished into it. Yes he was wounded but he looks fierce as ever, his hands balled into fists. "The hunt is sacred," he growls "I will rip out your hearts for this." With that Kraven disappears into the forest.


End file.
